The proposed research involves a double-blind comparison of two detoxification procedures. The first is the classical clonidine-naltrexone precipitated withdrawal detoxification, developed by Dr. Kleber. The second is a procedure using buprenorphine, a partial mu opiate agonist medication, which has been promising in open trials as a potential detoxification agent. Here, buprenorphine will be used as a transitional medication prior to induction onto naltrexone maintenance.